The Alter
by JNelly19
Summary: This is just a DC/Marvel mash up. What happens when Beast Boy gets hit with gamma radiation? Read and find out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or any DC or Marvel references I am putting into this story. With that out of the way, enjoy.**

 **It has been 2 years since the Titans has Brother Hood of Evil. Crime has been quiet in Jump City and the Titans have grown a little. Cyborg has gotten some upgrades to his body and is still at a height of 6'0. Starfire is now 6'0 tall and has let her hair go a little. Robin no longer has his spikey hair and has grown to 5'10. Raven hasn't changed all that much. Hair still shoulder length and she still wears her cloak. She has grown to be 5'6. Beast boy is the only one that has noticeable changes. He has a little bit more muscle tone, he keeps his hair in a crop top and is now the same height as Raven.**

 **The Titans have been bored out of their minds considering there has been no crime in a week. However, they have been busy preparing for something very important; BEAST BOY'S 15TH BIRHTBAY! Cyborg took Beast Boy to a movie that he's always wanted to see, while Robin and Starfire were at home preparing for the party. Raven is nowhere to be seen. Beast Boy just wanted to spend his birthday just the five of them, although if the members do happen to show up, he wouldn't mind.**

 **"Oh, I do hope friend Beast Boy likes the gift I made for him." Starfire said hopefully.**

 **"I'm sure he'll love it!" Robin said trying to encourage his girlfriend. "What is that anyway?"**

 **"It is a ceremonial cloak for one's day of birth. All the male's wear them on my planet." Starfire explained.**

 **"Oooooookay. I just got him this sketch book, and art supplies." Robin said showing the supplies.**

 **"I did not know Beast Boy could draw." Starfire said in confusion.**

 **"Are you kidding? He's one of the best artist's I've ever seen in my life."**

 **"I must ask him to show me what he has made."**

 **Cyborg and Beast Boy got home just in time for the decorations to be finished. Beast Boy blew out his candles and the others started giving him the presents they got him. Starfire just dressed him in the cloak and Beast Boy just smiled at her. Beast Boy was especially happy for Robin's present. He told him he was running low on supplies. Cyborg got him the new 'Game Station XL'. He was just in awe at the console.**

 **"That looks like it's also a present for you Cyborg." Robin said crossing his arms.**

 **"I don't care HAHAHA!" Beast Boy yelled laughing like a school boy.**

 **"I guess that just leaves Raven now." Cyborg said looking around.**

 **"Where is Raven. We haven't seen her all day." Robin said. Just then, Raven came running through the doors into the common room.**

 **"Sorry I'm late guys. I had to go to like 5 different stores to find this." Raven said almost out of breath.**

 **"I was just starting to think that you forgot it was my birthday Rea." Beast boy said in relief.**

 **"How could any of us forget? You've been hinting about it for weeks. And my name is Raven, Garfield." Raven said in annoyance. Cyborg laughed at the fact she used his real name. Beast Boy opened the present and was in shocked at what he saw. Raven got him a wolf neckless with a Viking design on it. Beast Boy launched himself at her and gave her a big hug. She returned a hug at him as well. When he released her, the crime alarm went off.**

 **"Gizmo is attacking the science lab." Robin said looking the screen.**

 **"B.B. you want to stay here? It is your birthday after all." Cyborg asked.**

 **"And miss the excitement? No thanks." Beast Boy said.**

 **"Then in case, TITANS, GO!" Robin yelled.**

 **At the science lab, Gizmo has set half the building on fire. The Titans split up to try to get all the people out. Beast Boy was in west wing where they were experiment on gamma radiation. Beast Boy noticed that there was a man trapped inside. He ran inside to help him, when parts of the ceiling came crashing down and hit the control panel. When Beast Boy ran inside the chamber to help the man, the doors closed, and sealed shut. Helping the man up, he set him down in front of the gamma machine and tried to open the door. Cyborg then came into the room to check if anyone was in there. He then saw Beast Boy in the chamber.**

 **"Yo B.B.! What are you going in there?!" Cyborg yelled through the glass.**

 **"I was trying to help this guy out and the door sealed shut. Can you open it?" Beast Boy replied.**

 **Cyborg walk over to the control panel, and noticed something bad.**

 **"Beast Boy! That machine in there produces gamma radiation and the ramble caused it to turn on to highest level!" Cyborg panicked.**

 **"Well get us out of here then!" Beast Boy also panicked.**

 **"It's going to take a little bit! The controls are completely smash!"**

 **The machine started to fire up and the doors were still shut. Cyborg tried to hurry when Beast Boy noticed that the civilian was right in front of the machine.**

 **"B. I can't stop the machine!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy did the only thing he knew he could do now. He jumped in front of the reactor and took the full blast of radiation.**

 **"BEAST BOY!" Cyborg screamed, pounding on the glass. Beast Boy's lifeless body fell to the floor as did Cyborg on the other side, crying and screaming.**

 **While outside, Gizmo is now being taken away and ambulances were all over the place, treating the wounded.**

 **"Where are friends Cyborg and Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.**

 **Robin and Raven just shrugged and began to look around for them.**

 **"There they are!" Raven pointed. Robin and Starfire turned to see Cyborg carrying Beast Boy.**

 **Cyborg just placed Beast Boy on a stretcher and walked toward the others.**

 **"What happened?" Robin asked.**

 **"B.B. was trying to save a person in a gamma radiation chamber, when the doors closed, and the reactor started up." Cyborg began to explain. Robin, Starfire, and Raven all had shocked looks on their faces. "I tried my best to get the doors open or at least shut off the machine, but (voice breaking) the controls were too damaged. Beast Boy saw that the man was right in front of the reactor, and jumped in front of it, to try and save him." Starfire was beginning to get tears in her eyes and Robin began to hold her hand. "Beast Boy got hit with 10,000 rads of radiation." Starfire fell to the ground and broke down in tears. Robin just turned to a cop car and broke the window. Raven walked over to see if there was any sign of life left. She couldn't find any. She cupped her face in her hands and started crying. The paramedics placed Beast Boy in a body bag and proceeded to the hospital.**

 **Back at the tower, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, as well with Jinx, Kid Flash, and Titans East with Bumble Bee, Speedy, Aqualad, and Mos y Minos all wearing black bands on their arms, are mourning the loss of their fallen comrade.**

 **"I keep expecting him to come running through those doors and say something stupid." Speedy said with a small chuckle.**

 **"We never got to settle who was the faster swimmer." Aqualad said in the same tone.**

 **"Who's gonna play video games with me and cry when I beat them?" Cyborg asked.**

 **"I can play the games of video with you Cyborg. I'm not very good, so I'll lose every time." Starfire said trying to comfort him.**

 **"Thanks' Star." Cyborg hugged Starfire. "But it won't be the same."**

 **"I didn't know him all that much, but I do know one thing, he was one of the bravest people I ever met." Jinx said sitting on the counter.**

 **"I never liked how was always so loud all the time," Raven began to finally speak. "but now, it's going to be so quiet here."**

 **"I can be loud for ya Rea-Rea." Cyborg said with a smile.**

 **"Please don't." Raven said quickly.**

 **Everyone started to chuckle. Robin then began raise his glass, as did everyone else.**

 **"To Beast Boy, a loyal friend, a brave Titan, and a true hero."**

 **"Here, here." Everyone said as they took a drink.**

 **"What are you guys going to do without your fifth member." Kid Flash asked.**

 **"Let's not think about that n-RING RING" Robin began to respond until the phone rang. He walked over to answer it. "Titans Tower, this is Robin."**

 **"Boyfriend Robin is right. This is now a time for mourning. Not for finding a replacement for our fallen fri-" Star was then interrupted by Robin on the phone.**

 **"Wait what?! How is that even possible?! Are you sure?! Okay we'll be right over." Robin hung up the and ran his fingers through his hair.**

 **"Hey Robin, what's wrong man?" Cyborg asked standing up.**

 **"When need to go the hospital now!" Robin replied rushing to the doors.**

 **"Why do we need to go there?" Raven asked.**

 **"Beast Boy's alive!"**


End file.
